Dreamer's Ball
by Karah06
Summary: Jackie and Hyde have moved on...right? Will memories of the past remind them that what they had was real? Or is it just not in the cards? WARNING: Spoiler up until 8.21. Part of the finale fanfiction contest.


**A.N. Hey! Just to remind you again, this Fic contains spoilers up until episode 8.21. So if you don't want to know what is happening, you shouldn't read. This is how I would like to see a J/H reunion. This is part of the Fan fiction Finale contest that is being held on Fan Forum. This is part one of three. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Ditzy- I wrote this opening scene before I read yours, I swear! Yours was very good by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Oh-the possibilities if I did…**

* * *

Is there a point of no return? 

To Return to Point A?

To Wipe the slate clean?

To Start form scratch?

_Tabula Rasa…_

Things have a way coming together.

Because as the end draws near, all we have is hope,

But we got to Keep the faith.

* * *

Kitty Forman was a women of faith. She believed that in the end, things would work themselves out. Everything would end up the way it was meant to. She had faith in the six kids she called her own. That they would straighten out their lives, learn from their mistakes, and follow their hearts. She knew it wouldn't happen over night, these things take time. But it looked as if the first signs were already in the works. 

Eric was coming home.

Something Kitty reminded them about every day. Sometimes she would announce it at the most random times, sporadically and unpredictable. When Kitty would ask her husband if he was excited about his son's return. He would just turn to Hyde and threatened to shove his foot up his ass if he didn't shave 'that thing' off his face, because it made him look like 'a damn German'. Then, with a nod, he would go back to reading his paper.

Yep, things were returning to normal…_slowly_.

Today, Red and a now stache-less Hyde were sitting at the table eating their breakfast contently, as Kitty continued to cook and bake and …boil. The kitchen was covered in various dishes of appetizers, entres, full course meals and baked goods. Every surface had food on it. Red looked up at Kitty mixing together ingredients for a cake.

"Kitty, I think you made enough." He commented in between bites of bacon.

Kitty looked up, "I know, I am just cooking some supper for Eric."

"For God sakes Kitty, the boy doesn't come home until tomorrow afternoon..." He replied irritably. Kitty took off her apron after putting the cake in the oven. She then turned to him with one hand on her hip and the other resting against the counter.

"I know that, I just want to make sure I have made what he wants, I mean the boy was in Africa! I bet he has been living off of insects!" Kitty yelled with a horrified look on her face. She then began scrubbing the stove, "Well no more! No more insects for my baby!" She yelled, her scrubbing turning violent.

Red opened his newspaper, "Well I'm glad, that's what's called becoming a man." He laid the paper down momentarily, "You know, when I was in Korea and had to sleep on the ground for weeks at a time with no food, I would have to suck the ants off the ground through a piece a bamboo, and now, I'm a better man for it." He said proudly and went back to reading the paper.

"I'm just surprised he lasted this long.." Hyde commented with a mouth full of sausage.

Red glanced at him annoyingly, "…Me too…" he admitted.

Kitty looked at them with wide eyes.

"Oh come on Kitty, it's factual and proven through history, it's called 'Natural Selection', It's the survival of the fittest. And you know as well as I do, muscles were something Eric never had…" He finished as Hyde laughed.

Kitty was momentarily at a loss of words, "Well in America, sure. But in Africa they have all those sick little skinny kids." She said happily.

"Like I said Kitty, only the strong survive." Red smirked and Hyde laughed again as he got up to put his empty plate in the sink. Kitty turned towards him angrily.

"And what are you laughing about, porkey mouth?" She pointed a finger at him, as he leaned against the counter. "At least _he_ is out trying to do something with his life, sacrificing to better his future! The only reason he is coming home early is to win back the girl he loves! And if I recall correctly, was something you never even tried to do!" She said loudly, waving her arms around. Hyde was caught completely off guard by this mini outburst.

"She's got you there dumbass." Red said, not even looking up from his paper.

Hyde looked at her confused before hesitantly replying, "There wasn't anything I could do, Sam was already married, it wasn't worth the--"

"Not the stripper, the other one, the one you _actually _loved." She interrupted him, sitting down next to Red at the table. Hyde turned his head and looked out the glass door, as if expecting someone.

"What other one?" He asked.

"You know who I am talking about Steven." Kitty stated stubbornly.

Hyde exhaled deeply, "Look Mrs. Forman, Things between me and Jackie were…complicated. _Really _complicated…and its all in the past now, I'm over it. And besides, it wouldn't matter anyway, she's with Fez now…" he whispered, looking at his watch.

Red put down his newspaper, "Are you kidding me? The loud one is with the foreign fruitcake now?" He rolled his eyes, "They are going to have the most obnoxious, loudest, weirdest kids ever."

Kitty shook her head knowingly, "Well I can't say that I'm surprised, Jackie has had a rough past few months," she glared at Steven, who was sitting at the counter with his back to them and hands interlocked together, "and Fez has been there for her…when she needed someone most." She said sadly.

Hyde sighed and stood up, "Hey, can I go now?"

Red ignored him, "Wasn't she with that Kettle head as well?" Kitty nodded.

"Geez, that girl sure likes to make her way around the group, doesn't she?"

Kitty looked sadly at Steven, "Well, she just makes the mistake of falling for men who don't love her back…or at least, not enough."

Hyde stared down at Kitty, "Look, you don't know what happened. You just don't understand how it was with me and Jackie, what she did..." He turned to walk away.

"Well, what I do understand Steven, is that she declared her love to you and wanted to get married, and in return, you did get married…to a _whore…_" she spat coldly. Red stared at her with wide eyes. That's his girl!

Hyde was silent, Mrs. Forman had never spoken to him like that. He stared down at her, until she got up, kissed Red on the top head and said she was going to go rest for awhile. Hyde remained motionless, even after Kitty left. He hadn't even realized how long he had been standing there, not until Red got annoyed.

"Are you just going to stand there all day like a pansy-ass? Get out of here, do something productive!" He yelled over his newspaper. Hyde snapped out of it and quickly walked to go down to the basement. Red watched him go before returning to his paper.

"That kid has no idea…" he mumbled, turning the page.

* * *

Fez and Jackie were sitting on the couch, Jackie's legs were laying across his lap and she was holding his hand. Everything was perfect. She didn't need to worry about getting hurt anymore. She loved knowing that. It was safe and predictable. Just like she liked it.

Donna sat in the chair closest to the door and they were all watching "The Newly Wed Game".

Fez squeezed Jackie's hand, "You are looking gorgeous today, my little milk dud." Jackie gave him a weird look, then smiled.

"Thank you my little…Bon Bon…" she said awkwardly, yet kindly none the less.

"Oh-Would you two just shut up!" Donna said exasperatedly, leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling.

Jackie scowled her. Why couldn't she just be happy for her? She had had the roughest few months of her life and she was finally moving on and becoming happy again. She was in the worst mood lately, ever since she heard about--oh..._oh…_

Eric was coming home.

Jackie decided to bring up a new topic, "I can't believe your dad is moving--and the Forman's--this is really sad." She said, looking from Donna to Fez.

Fez ate the last of his Sugar Babies before replying, "yeah, I was telling Red the other day how I am going to cry when they move," he shook his head, "that was not a good idea…" Jackie patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, now that My dad is going to Florida, my mom is in California, and the Forman's are moving, there is really nothing left standing in my way from going to college in Madison." She said casually, leaning over to pick up a magazine off the coffee table. Fez stared at Donna both incredulously and hurt.

At that moment, Hyde came down the stairs and slumped down into his chair. His mind kept replaying what Mrs. Forman had said to him. He looked around the room, seeing Donna flipping idly through a magazine, oblivious to a visibly shaken Fez staring at her as if she had stolen his bag of M&M's. And last, he saw a consoling Jackie, who was rubbing Fez's hand warmly and comfortingly. He had this weird feeling in his chest when he saw this. He shrugged it off instantly, it must be the sausage. Jackie seemed to be the only one who realized he had come down the stairs, because she looked over at him while he was staring at her hand, which was interlocked with Fez's.

Hyde quickly turned away, casually touching his shades. He feigned interest in what was on the T.V., which was presently showing an episode of …_The_ _Newlywed Game… _. He sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. Jackie was still watching him oddly. She slowly turned her head back to her best friends, no wait, best friend. Singular. Best Friend and _Boyfriend. _This was still new for her.

"Donna!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What?" She asked innocently, glancing around the room and noticing Hyde for the first time. Fez threw his empty box of Sugar Babies onto the floor angrily.

"I'll tell you what! You are very selfish Donna! Am I nothing to you? After all these years of me hiding in your closet and spying on you in the shower, I am nothing!" he yelled, standing up.

Jackie stood up and smacked him on the shoulder, as Donna was looking at him disgustedly.

"Fez!" Jackie reprehended. Hyde couldn't help the corners of his mouth curving upwards.

Fez grabbed Jackie's hand and kissed it, "Oh don't worry my little Vanilla Bean, I don't need to do that anymore, I get to see you in the shower any time I want to now."

The slight smile on Hyde's face vanished instantly.

Anxiously, he began tapping his hand against his arm rapidly. He quickly glanced over to see Jackie looking very embarrassed.

Donna closed her magazine, "I didn't mean that you were 'nothing' Fez."

She said, staring up at him.

Fez shook his head, "Save it Donna. I know what you said! Now if you excuse me, I am going to visit Bob, someone who appreciates me!" He exclaimed, kissing Jackie on the cheek and walking to the door.

"But Fez--"

"--Who appreciates me!" he held his hand up, storming out the door.

Donna shook her head, and re-opened her magazine, reading for a few moments, before slamming it closed.

"Crap!" She yelled, frustrated. She stood up and opened the door, pausing for a moment to point at the two remaining people, "I am not going to back to Chocó town…" she threatened, running after Fez.

Jackie watched her run out the door before turning her attention back to the T.V. She loved this show.

"Why are we watching this, this show is crap." Hyde muttered, yet too lazy to get up and change the channel.

"Because I like it." Jackie stated, her eyes never leaving the television. Hyde glanced at her, annoyed. "And besides, I know how much you dislike it…" she admitted.

"Not as much as I dislike you…" he muttered, flinching slightly as the words left his mouth. Jackie turned to look at him, mouth agape and slightly hurt. She looked as if she was about to say something, but closed her mouth and turned away from him.

"You know, Fez loves this show!" She said loudly, turning to him suddenly.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Uh huh, and we watch together every time it comes on." She nodded.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, he considers my interests before his, it's so sweet. Something you _never _did…" She looked at him coldly.

"Whatever," he shrugged.

Jackie huffed silently, and turned back to the T.V. She watched the show for a few minutes, glancing silently in his direction every now and then. Not once did he look back, not ONCE! Jackie was fed up, and bored. And the silence was becoming awkward.

"I am going to go hang out with Donna for a little while." She muttered, getting up and walking to the door. Hyde didn't appear affected about the news of her departure. Those stupid sunglasses hid everything! Jackie froze with her hand on the doorknob and with her back to him.

"Do…do you even care?" she whispered quietly, not turning around to face him.

Hyde looked over at her. Her body was tense and still, she was dependant on his response. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No?

I don't know?

"What do you think?" he said after a while.

Jackie turned her head to side, and after a moment, she shook her head softly, whispering, "I don't know…"

And before he could even respond, she was gone.

* * *

"Are you okay?" 

"What?--Of course…why wouldn't I be?" Jackie asked, taking down Donna's Led Zeppelin poster and laying it on top of a cardboard box.

Donna looked at her pointedly, "Well, lets start with the fact that you haven't said anything in the past twenty minutes," she said, gathering some books off her desk and packing them into a box. It was true, ever since Jackie came over, she had been awfully quiet, only asking her if she needed any help packing. Donna was grateful that Jackie was helping her, and appreciated the silence from the tiny brunette. But If Donna had learned one thing about Jackie over the past few years, it was that a silent Jackie was a hurt Jackie.

Jackie didn't say anything, she just walked over to the dresser to pack up a few objects and photos. Glancing briefly at each one, before putting it in.

"Jackie?" Donna asked, when she realized she wasn't going to get a response.

She continued to pack up the pictures, not even looking at Donna when she responded, "I just got a lot on my mind right now, is all."

Donna looked at her skeptically, before smiling and sitting back on her bed, "Hmm, let me guess, does it have something to do with a certain Foreign guy we both know?" she asked, smirking.

Jackie finished packing up the box and set in the corner of the room, turned to look at Donna, before hesitantly replying, "…Yeah. Fez….that's who I'm thinking about…" She frowned, avoiding eye contact.

Donna looked at her confused, she seemed so distant, "Why are you--"

"So Donna, how are you doing?" Jackie asked sternly, trying to change the subject. She sat down next to her on the bed, one foot curled up underneath her.

Donna knew what Jackie was doing. So she decided to drop it. For now. "I, uh, I'm pretty good, I'm excited to go to Madison, I am finally getting out of here, you know." She said, nodding. Her voice sounding happier than the look on her face.

Jackie nodded slightly, "That's good, Donna…real good." She patted her on the back, "…But…uh, how are you feeling about--about Eric coming back…?" She whispered quietly, unsure of the reaction she would receive from her once red-headed friend.

Donna shrugged, "I don't really care." she said simply.

"You're lying…" Jackie whispered.

Donna sighed, "Well how am I supposed to feel? The man I love and have been dating for years is coming home, after he broke up with me in a freaking _letter_. So really, how am I supposed to feel!" She exhaled loudly, "I just…don't want to think about it." Donna yelled, angry at the situation, not at Jackie.

Jackie gave her a hug when she saw that Donna was starting to tear up, "You know, it could be worse." she whispered.

Donna pulled back and wiped her eyes with a sarcastic laugh, "Really? How?"

Jackie gave a sad smile, "He could have married a stripper." Donna turned to Jackie with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean--" Donna rambled. Jackie held her hand up for her to stop.

"Hey, it's cool, I'm over it now. Besides, I have found someone who is perfect for me, I have Fez now." Jackie reassured her, patting her hand.

"What about Fez?" Fez asked as he entered the room and bounced down on the bed with a red popsicle in his mouth.

Jackie and Donna smiled slightly at each other at his childish antics, before Jackie turned to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Nothing hun, just some girl talk."

"Yes! I am just in time for the girl talk!" He said happy, waving around his popsicle.

Jackie and Donna glanced awkwardly at each other. "Actually Fez, we were just about done." Donna said, slightly nervous.

"Oh screw you, you never want to include me. Well that's just fine, I have work anyways." Fez said, standing up.

"You do?" Jackie ask bewildered. He looked down at her and smiled exasperatedly.

"Well yeah, as it turns out. Showering you with presents is not cheap." He shook his head. Jackie beamed, and he pecked her quickly on the lips before walking out the door.

Jackie peered out the door for a few seconds, "Fez is just so wonderful. He is sweet, and caring, and loyal, and….perfect. I don't deserve him. He is just--amazing." She smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh yeah, he's a dreamboat…" Donna replied sardonically, receiving a glare from the brunette.

"I think I am going to do something special for him." She decided, standing up and smiling triumphantly. "Yeah, like cook something--a romantic dinner for two!" Jackie said happily. Donna looked skeptical.

"Uh, are you sure about this Jackie. I mean, you and cooking don't exactly mix." She smiled nervously, playing with the ends of her blanket.

Jackie glared at her friend before shrugging it off, "Of course Donna, It can't be THAT hard. I mean, come on, fat girls do it all the time. I will cook for Fez tonight, and it will be the best night of his life!" She yelled proudly, grabbing her purse and running out the door. Donna stared out the door where her friend left, and smirked slightly.

"May God be with him."

* * *

Jackie had been lying when she said she knew how to cook and that is would be easy. Because she didn't and it wasn't. She had tried making everything, from a sandwich, to oatmeal and cereal. Cooking just wasn't her calling. But she DID know whose calling it was. And that was why she was here, walking up the driveway of The Forman house. 

Unfortunately, a certain someone also happened to be out there. Washing his beloved car. Jackie rolled her eyes and stopped on the side of the car, looking at the car before looking at him.

"Hey." she said, and to her displeasure, her voice cracked slightly.

Hyde didn't even look up at her, he didn't have to, "what are you doing here?" He asked distantly.

Jackie frowned before remembering why she was there, "Oh well I was wondering if Mrs. Forman was here." She said, looking around.

"She's not here, she's at the store." He stated, moving to the other side of the car.

"Do you know when she will get back. I kinda need her to teach me how to cook for something." She admitted, not caring at this point.

Hyde looked up with an arched eyebrow, "Cook?" He crossed his arms, "For what?"

Jackie stared at him, "For Fez…I want to cook him a romantic dinner for two." She said happily and proudly. Hyde stared back at her and snickered, smiling broadly at the idea. Jackie was aghast.

"What?" she asked defensively.

Hyde shook his head as he finished laughing, "Nothing, nothing…" He said insistently. He went back to soaping the El Camino. " So uh, how come I never got one of these romantic dinners?" He asked, smiling, she knew he was taunting her.

Jackie didn't find this funny, her hands were on her hips and she was fed up, "well I don't like to cook for people who abandon their girlfriend and skip town to marry strippers." She spat viciously.

"You weren't my girlfriend…" he muttered, not affected by her tone.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "well not _technically_, but we still--"

"Yeah, _technically _Kelso was in your room. Naked." He cut her off, a little bit of past anger creeping into his voice. What could he say? Old wounds took time to heal…

Jackie looked at him incredulously, "Steven we have been over this--oh forget it, what's the use...", she exhaled. After a moment, he shrugged, resuming his car wash and looking away from her.

Jackie leaned against the porch banister, looking at Hyde, deep in thought Hyde noticed this.

"What?"

"Nothing.." she shook her head innocently.

"Well stop it." He said, annoyed.

After a few moments, Jackie says quietly, "And I cooked for you once…"

Hyde looked at her, confused and in thought, "No you didn't…", he says after a moment or two.

"Hello, don't you remember the cookies."

Hyde ponders this for a second, then laughs absurdly, "Jackie, that wasn't cooking, those things broke my teeth."

"Pftt it was my first time cooking…and they weren't THAT bad.." she grumbled, looking away from him. Hyde nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they had their uses, they made excellent ammo to throw at Kelso and Fez." He looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back, she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, that was fun." She said in remembrance, looking away when their gaze became too intense.

She looked back at him quickly to see he was still smiling slightly, before nodding his head once and resuming his sponging duties. She decided to bring up a new topic of conversation.

"So it looks like you aren't going to be able to live off the Forman's anymore, do you have any arrangements set up for where you are going to stay?" She asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Steven…You need to have some sort of plan!"

"Whatever." He shrugged. _Zen. She could see it now. He didn't want to talk about it. What she was saying was getting to him. _

_Good. _

_Everything was changing. Everyone one was changing. Everything. _

_Except him._

"Steven, I can't believe--"

"Jackie, if you're just gonna stand there running your mouth all day, you could at least make yourself useful…" he interrupted irritably, throwing a dry sponge her way. Jackie caught it and looked at it disgustedly.

"You don't really expect me to--" she began, gesturing to the sponge in her hand.

"Jackie, Shut your pie hole and wash." He said, staring across at her through his tinted glasses. Jackie growled lightly and began applying the soapy water across the surface, "This is really a job for foreigners."

"Well maybe you should call your boyfriend out here." There was no tone to his voice. No jealousy. No anger. No sarcasm. No emotion. How far gone was he?

Jackie glared at him, "He's not here, he probably at the salon working his magic hands, he's so good at what he--"

"That's great, now wash off the dirt." He cut her off quickly, very aggravated.

Jackie's eyes narrowed, he was always telling her to "be quiet", "shut up". _He is such an asshole! _Suddenly, a mischievous smile appeared on her face, and she dipped the sponge into the soapy water, reeling at her boldness. She waited until it was fully absorbed, before walking over to the other side of the car, where Steven was hunched over, washing the hood. She stood on the side of him and got on her tippy toes, holding the sponge above his head, and slowly squeezing it all out.

_Damn, she's good. _

Hyde felt the water run down the side of his face and beneath his shades, trickling down underneath his shirt. And Damn! The water was freezing! 'Don't reveal anything, don't let her know that its cold. Be a man!' he thought over and over again.

He slowly straightened up and turned towards her smirking face…

"Done. That was easy." She smiled sweetly, this was just so funny for her.

"Jackie," He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the porch banister, "…you are gonna wish you didn't do that in about three seconds…"

Jackie laughed at his threats. "Steven you don't scare me. Besides…I'm a girl, you can't do anything to me." She moved to walk around him, when he blocked her path.

"Is that a new outfit Jackie?" The corners of his mouth were beginning to turn upward, and he arched an eyebrow.

Jackie hesitated at this. _Her outfit. Why would he want to know--_

_Oh._

"Now Steven, let's just get back to washing the car. I'll stick to my side and you stick to your side." She laughed nervously. She moved to walk around him only to again be blocked. He was smiling at her. An evil smile. A powerful smile. _oh crap…._

Jackie quickly dodged to the left and nearly made it around the car, when she was grabbed by the waist and lifted from the ground.

"Steven! Put me down right now!" she screamed at him, struggling and wiggling in his grasp.

His hold on her tightened to restrain her, "Jackie you asked for this", he calmly said, while laughing lightly. Jackie looked in the direction he was taking her and saw the big bucket of soap water.

"Steven, please…I'm sorry! Put me down! You put me down before I kick you!" She struggled some more. Hyde continued to laugh and ignore her pleas, so she stuck to her guns. With the back of her heel, she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could.

"OHH Shit!" He yelled, letting her go and grabbing his shin. Jackie got away from him and when she was completely and safely on the other side of the car she turned to face him. He was standing there, directly across from her, with no expression on his face, but his eyes were smiling. She could tell. He didn't have the shades on anymore.

"Steven?" She asked nervously. "What do you have behind your back?" She gulped. She could only guess.

"Oh nothing…just a hose…" he smiled slightly and brought it from around his back to point it at her.

"Steven, think about this, you don't really want to do this, do you?" Hyde's face became sad and he lowered the hose, right before a huge grin appeared.

"Hell Yes."

And he fired.

* * *

Jackie sat on the couch watching an episode of "The Price is Right", while ringing out her hair with a towel. She had a pair of grey sweatpants and a Nirvana T-shirt that was way to big for her. She couldn't believe he had actually sprayed her with the hose. Her outfit was ruined! Jackie groaned as she remembered how much she liked that outfit. She had worn a Khaki white skirt that fell just above the knees along with her new Navy blue striped Tee. And he ruined it._ Just likes ruins everything else in her life._

"Stupid Steven…" She mumbled. And as if she had announced his presence, he appeared out of his room with a laundry basket full of their wet clothes. He looked over at Jackie and chuckled as he remembered how she had screamed when she had looked down at her outfit after he sprayed her. He laughed again. She looked like someone had just killed her puppy--_It was priceless!_

"I hear you, you know…" she said irritably, never taking her eyes off of the T.V.

"Oh, I know." he said, chuckling some more.

Jackie glared at him, "you're a jerk…", she muttered under her breath.

After putting the laundry in the dryer, he sat down in his chair. "Oh come on Jackie, you gotta admit, it was pretty freakin' hilarious. And besides you got me wet too…" he said, his mood shifting from humor to put down.

Jackie smiled, remembering how taken aback he was when she pounced on him, knocking him onto the hood of the car. His weak attempts to get her off as she whipped her wet hair around his face and chest. He finally grabbed a hold of her arms and was able to pick her up and push her aside. They stood up, facing each other, his expression slightly angry and hers victorious. He wiped his face and looked at her. Jackie was expecting a burn, an insult, some sort of retaliation. He had just looked at her …and laughed. At first she frowned, but his hysteric laughter was contagious. So before she knew it, she had her hand on his shoulder as a support and was kneeling over laughing with him. That was of course until he said, 'You look like a drenched raccoon…" At that she gasped, and huffed away, but not before stomping on his foot.

"And you crushed my foot with that damn heel…," he grumbled, placing his feet up on the coffee table.

"You deserved it…", she said, looking over at him, "God, I'm freezing! You think that it being December, the Forman's would have the heater going!" She whined, wrapping her arms around herself.

Hyde shrugged, "Red said something about not wanting to pay the monthly bill because they weren't gonna be here much longer."

Jackie shivered and noticed a jacket on top of the dryer. She got up quickly and jumped over Hyde's legs with ease.

Hyde gave her a weird look, "What are you doing?" he asked her oddly.

Jackie held up the jacket, "…I'm putting on a jacket. Its cold."

"No. I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Why not?" She demanded.

Hyde turned around to look at her, giving her a stern look, "Its my jacket Jackie."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "I know." she said simply. They continued to stare at each, seeing who would last the longest in this little game. She pouted her lips. _This is gold. It has work! It hasn't failed me yet!_

"No Jackie." _His eyes were softening, _he touched his shades, making sure that were still there. He couldn't be giving anything away.

Jackie batted her eyelashes and tilted her head. _'He's going to cave! He's going to cave!'_

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Fine." He gave in. This wasn't fair, it was too familiar, too tempting…

Jackie perked up instantly and smiled brightly, "Thank you Steven." She beamed, slipping her arms inside the jacket.

"Whatever." He shifted uncomfortably.

Jackie loved his Jacket. It was security, it was familiarity, it was…no longer her right anymore. But it was warm.

"Why don't you wear your boyfriend's jacket from now on…", he stated coldly, not even looking at her. Jackie didn't respond but narrowed her eyes at him. _He is such a jerk, my Fez is nothing like this…._

"Steven, this thing is stuck again, how come it never works for me?" She complained as she messed with the zipper. Hyde turned around and smiled. She could never zip up that thing. He always had to do it for her, which she would always tell him was 'cute'. He could tell she was getting frustrated, panicking when she realized she was having no success with it. He understood, she didn't want him to have to do it. Hyde got up and walked over to her.

"Here Jackie." He said smiling, he was towering over her, a mere inches from her vanilla scented hair. But of course, he didn't notice that. He put one hand on the zipper, while resting the other slightly on her waist as he slowly pulled it upward. He could feel her heart pounding against her chest, and was pretty sure his was too. He finished pulling the zipper up and looked directly into her eyes.

* * *

_The El Camino slowed to a stop at a clearing in the woods. The air was chilly, and the full moon shone brightly over the glassy lake surface._

"_Steven? Where are we?" Jackie whined, while trying to look out the side window._

"_Where does it look like we are Jackie? We're at the lake." He replied with an arched eyebrow. Jackie glared at him, annoyed._

"_Yes, I can see that. What I want to know is why we are here- when we should be out on a date like you promised." Jackie crossed her arms and pursed her lips, waiting for his response._

"_I did promise, and we are on a date…" He said, leering suggestively while scooting slightly closer to her._

_Jackie put a hand on his chest to stop him, "I am not making out with you, this is not a date! A date consists of us going out in public and you paying for my food and showering me with presents," she said, getting slightly angry._

_Hyde relaxed back into his seat and sighed, staring directly out the front window, "Look Jackie, I am just not into that sorta boyfriend /girlfriend thing, you know that?" He said looking over at her._

"_You just don't want to be seen with me in public." She grumbled._

"…_That too…" he nodded, beginning to laugh at her dumbstruck expression, "I'm kidding…being seen in public with you is any man's dream…", he said smirking, while placing a hand underneath her chin and kissing her lips softly. Jackie wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. She looked at him skeptically when he pulled back to mess with the radio._

"…_I'm still not happy with you, don't think you can just be all cute and kissy with me just to get me to shut up. Because believe me, that ain't happening….Next time you are taking me on a decent date, with fancy restaurants and servant people. Also you will be--"_

_Hyde stopped messing with the radio and cut her off with a loud groan, shaking his head with a 'Why do I even put up with this?' expression. _

_He glanced over at her, "I am going out for a smoke, hopefully when I come back you will have mellowed out…" He grumbled, opening up the door and walking up to lean against the hood of the car. _

_The headlights were still on , and Jackie could see him yank out his cigarettes from his coat pocket and gesture angry words, before lighting it and taking a drag. She watched as he tilted his back and exhaled the smoke._

_Rolling her eyes, Jackie got out and leaned against the hood of the car next to him, "I'm sorry, I know your not that guy, its just….we always make out, I just want to something more than that." She explained, standing in front of him with her hands against his chest. _

"_More huh?" He asked jokingly with a leer that turned her cheeks red._

_Jackie glared at him before hitting his chest playfully, she exclaimed over his chuckling, "Steven! That is not what I meant…what I MEANT was to do something more….more, more Exciting and New!" _

_Hyde took one last drag from his cigarette before throwing it down and putting it out with his shoe, "Exciting huh? Well we can go watch Kelso and Fez get shot down by girls, that always gives me a high…", Jackie rolled her eyes and lightly tossed her hair back over her shoulder._

"_Actually…Steven…I was thinking we could go…swimming, you know, a little midnight dip in the Lake." She suggested in a seducing whisper, while running her hands slowly up his chest and around his neck._

"_I'm not swimming Jackie. Its too cold." _

_Jackie pouted and batted her eyelashes, twirling the hairs on the nape of his neck with her fingers, "Please?" she whispered in his ear._

"…_No"_

_Jackie tilted her head and gazed up at him._

"_No, Jackie." He said, slightly weaker. Jackie dropped her arms and shrugged._

"_Fine. I guess I will just have to go swimming all by my lonesome," she said, sighing innocently, taking off her shoes and unbuttoning her blouse. Hyde's jaw tightened as his eyes roamed down her body. She slipped off the blouse and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down as she stepped out of them. She was in nothing but her lacy black panties and matching bra. _

_Hyde crossed his arms and stared at her. He knew what she was trying to do. She knew how to play the game._

"_Wow, it is cold, hopefully someone will come along and be able to warm me up… See ya!" She said tauntingly, skipping off towards the water. _

_Hyde leaned against his car, staring after her. 'Who does she think she is--thinking she could control him!' No chance in hell was that the case! Hyde looked down and began to play with a rock on the ground with his foot, kicking it around to make--_

"_Damn it!" He yelled, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket._

_It was official._

_He was turning into Forman._

_

* * *

_

"_That was so much fun!" Jackie exclaimed happily and she buttoned her blouse, "wasn't it fun Steven?" _

_Hyde finished buckling his belt and nodded, "It definitely had it's perks," he replied nonchalantly._

"_We should do that again sometime." She decided, crossing her arms for warmth. _

_Hyde chuckled, "Yeah, maybe in the summer next time," he said, placing his jacket around her shoulders, and reaching in his pocket for keys._

"_You're letting me wear you're jacket?" She asked bewildered, shrugging it off her shoulders and holding it up._

"_Whatever…"_

"_But--but you never let anyone use anything of yours…." She inquired suspiciously._

"_Well yea…..but…you're my girl." He said, looking directly at her. To which Jackie cooed. _

"_Awww Steven, you are so sweet…" she said smiling, slipping her arms inside and trying to zip it up. "Steven, I think it is broken, it won't zip." _

"_It does that all the time, you just have to know how to work it, how to love it," Jackie smiled and rolled her eyes, "Here, I'll do it for you."_

_He stepped up to her, placing one hand on the zipper, the other resting slightly on her waist. He tugged at it, and slowly pulled it up, looking into her eyes as it came to the top. _

"_There." he said, gripping her arms and leaning in to kiss her softly. Jackie smiled, she loved it when it was all cute with her. _

"_I had a great time tonight." She whispered against his lips. Hyde cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, more passionately this time. He pulled back slightly-_

"_Me too," he smiled, "me too…"_

* * *

She didn't realize how close he was. Just like she didn't notice how his hands were slowly sliding down the side of her arms. His lips looked tempting, his body welcoming, his eyes betraying... Her heart stopped, she could swear it! His breath was upon her skin. He was luring her in, why could he do this? Why did he have this power over her? 

Hyde could feel himself drawing into her. He didn't want to. Okay. That was lie. But he couldn't, Fez, his little buddy, had her now. He saw her bite her lip and gave in, he moved closer, their lips were a mere centimeter apart. They knew what was happening. Yet they couldn't stop it.

"Steven!"

Hyde jumped back from Jackie so quick, he fell onto the couch. Jackie remained frozen against the washing machine. Her eyes were wide and slightly watery and they seemed to being searching his for some sort of explanation. Once again, the shades came into play and saved him. '_What in the hell just happened?' _was the only thought going through both of their minds.

"Steven, there you are," Kitty said, bouncing down the stairs excitedly, "Oh, Jackie--good you're here too." Jackie and Hyde glanced at each other nervously.

Kitty's grin was hardly containable, "I just got a phone call!" She sang happily. "Can you guess who it was from?" She grinned bigger, obviously using all her will power to not just come on out and say it.

"Uhh …" Steven began.

"Michael!" Kitty interrupted happily, "he got my message yesterday about Eric coming home, and just called to say he was going to be here in two hours!" She squealed, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands.

"Really?" Jackie asked. She sounded odd. Nervous? Happy?….Relieved?

Kitty frantically nodded her head up and down, "Yes! Oh this is just wonderful--so wonderful. All my babies are gonna be back here where they belong! Everything is going to go back to the way it was! I am just--just going to go and make some pudding!" She said excitedly, running upstairs, muttering something about looking for the 'eye patch' as well.

Hyde realized that he was now stuck alone with Jackie, in a very awkward silence, after a very intense situation. She was looking down at her feet, lightly tapping her nails on the dryer.

"So Kelso's coming home….that's cool." He started.

Jackie looked up and nodded, "Well, I guess I should get going then, gotta change out of these clothes and get ready. Fez is going to be so happy Michael is coming back." She said, in the process of walking to the door, when Hyde's voice stopped her.

"Jackie," he called out.

She stopped and turned to face him with an arched eyebrow. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot lightly. She knew what was coming…

"Look, about what happened…" he began nervously.

"Nothing happened Steven, now drop it… I'm done." She said coldly, before walking out the door and giving him no chance to respond. Hyde stared blankly at the door as he sat down his chair. He was still in shock from it all. He was about to get up and go to his room when Jackie walked back in, set his jacket on the edge of the couch and walked back out. The whole time, not looking at him. Not once.

'_Everything is going to go back to the way it was!'_

Yep, that's what he was afraid of…

* * *

"They don't even know I am coming home." 

The brunette woman continued to gather the paperwork, only glancing up slightly with disinterest.

"Well they do, they just all think I am coming home tomorrow, not tonight. I am planning on surprising them." He nodded proudly, excited with anticipation.

"How nice of you." She said in a monotone voice, flipping through the papers.

"Well, in all honesty, I am also trying to avoid a huge, embarrassing welcome home party that I just know my mom is going to put on for me. I mean we are talking 'trumpets' and 'fireworks' and…'Chinese dragons', the whole sha-bang…", he continued, laughing softly.

"wow, sneaky…" she said with disinterest.

"Also, there's this girl, Donna--my ex. She going to be there too." He rambled timidly, losing control of his mouth. He did that when he was nervous.

"Mmm Hmm…Sign here." She handed him a form and indicated to where he should sign.

He picked up the pen and signed where she indicated, "We were dating for a few years. She is like the perfect girl for me…"

"--And here…" She pointed to another line on the form.

"Unfortunately, I had to break it off with her while I was in Africa. For her own good, you know." He ranted.

"And here." she instructed, pointing to the last line.

"But apparently she has been dating this guy 'Randy' or something--I know, what kind of name is 'Randy', sounds like--"

"Thank you!" She snatched the papers from his grasp, "you have an excellent day, Mr. Forman!" She smiled, bright and fake. "Next!" She yelled to the people in line behind him.

Eric frowned and gathered his things and moved out of the line. He swallowed, trying to ease his nerves. He was going back. He was going back to Point Place.

He was coming home.

* * *

_To be continued…_ _

* * *

_

**I really hoped you liked it! There should be two more parts. I will post them soon. If you want to vote for any of the fan fiction finales in the contest, contact JackieHydeLover to send in your vote. Oh and Please review to let me know how I am doing so far. Feedback is awesome!**


End file.
